Ola de calor
by Blew
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN:Cuando una inesperada ola de calor azota Forks, Edward y Bella deciden dejar atrás sus problemas y pasar un buen rato. Ubicado entre Eclipse y Amanecer.Original de Ruby-Wednesday
1. Sensación de calor

**TRADUCCIÓN: OLA DE CALOR**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A RUBY-WEDNESDAY, YO SÓLO LA TRADUZCO**

* * *

><p>Me desperté. Lo hice lentamente y con dificultad, algo no estaba bien. Algo faltaba en mi cama.<p>

Edward.

Desde que había aceptado casarme con él nos habíamos vuelto más inseparables aún, si eso era posible, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, despierta en mi cama, sola. No podía creer que me hubiera dejado, especialmente ahora que Charlie estaba fuera de la ciudad y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Me preocupé por un segundo, pensando en el peligro que constantemente nos acechaba. Claro, los viejos hábitos siempre tardan en morir.

Pero algo me distrajo de mi preocupación. Miré por mi ventana permanentemente abierta y entrecerré los ojos. La luz era increíblemente más fuerte de lo normal. Casi cegadora.

Miré hacia abajo, y me di cuenta de que había estado cubierta con una manta, la levanté para revelar unos shorts con una camiseta negra de manga corta. Edward debió haberse ido antes, de otra manera me había quitado la manta.

Me incorporé lentamente y estiré los brazos, me froté los ojos y me di cuenta de mi cara empapada en sudor, mi cabello pegado a mi rostro. Me sentía caliente y húmeda. Esto era inusual, quiero decir, es Forks después de todo. Sólo me sentía caliente cuando Edward me besaba.

A pesar de que sólo eran las ocho de la mañana, la temperatura era realmente sofocante. Afuera hacía un día realmente soleado, el sol ardía. Entonces me levanté de un salto No quería desperdiciar el día en mi cama. Sabía que el repentino cambio de clima explicaba la ausencia de Edward, pero aún así lo extrañaba demasiado, era extraño despertar y no tenerlo cerca. Estaba ansiosa por volver a estar con él. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se alegró de que no estuviera aquí para verme en este estado. El sudor y el aliento matutino definitivamente no eran para nada atractivos.

Así que decidí bajar así a la cocina, sin tomarme la molestia de disfrutar uno de mis _"momentos humanos_" . Comí mi cereal despacio, disfrutando cada cucharada. Pero me sentí sola, así que decidí encender la pequeña radio que había en la encimera para tener un poco de compañía. Normalmente sólo la encendía cuando cocinaba algo para Charlie. Después de unas irritantes canciones de salsa, unas más optimistas comenzaron a sonar y me encontré bailando un poco mientras lavaba mi plato. Estaba segura de que si alguien de afuera me veía, pensaría que era un mono teniendo un ataque, pero no me importó, me sentía libre y ligera, y la anterior tensión solo fue un lejano recuerdo.

Sin embargo, la alegre canción fue interrumpida por la cursi y molesta voz del locutor. Iba a apagar la radio y llamar a Edward, pero algo llamó mi atención. ¿Estaba oyendo cosas? El locutor continuó:

_"No gente, escucharon bien. Forks, sí, Forks, el lugar más lluvioso sobre la tierra esta sufriendo una verdadera y abrasadora ola de calor en la actualidad hay 85 grados (_**N/T: No sé como sea esto, en el fic original decía 85 grados, pero creo que con 85 grados hasta la radio se derretiría. Allá usan más bien los Grados Farengeith, pero si fueran 85 F sería una temperatura fresca o templada, así que no sé, si eso esté bien)**_, y se pone cada vez peor…"_

Entonces brinqué fuera de la cocina. Habría sol durante mucho tiempo, y, aunque eso significara que Edward no iría al instituto en un tiempo, yo si podía ir a visitarlo. Corrí al baño para tomar la ducha que tanto necesitaba. Entré al baño y me dí cuenta que junto al inodoro había una cajita blanca, y sobre ésta, había un papel blanco, con la inconfundible e inimitablemente perfecta caligrafía de Edward. La abrí:

Bella:

Siento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste, Alice vio el clima y me llamó durante la noche, así que no quise despertarte. Te he dejado algunas cosas que creí podrías llegar a necesitar, al parecer, este clima va a ser muy divertido. Ven a casa tan pronto quieras.

Con amor, Edward.

Me reprimí mentalmente por no haber venido al baño primero, como mi rutina lo requería. Entonces abrí la cajita con temor y expectación. Dentro había algunas cosas, que estaba segura, eran obra de Alice. Primero, una botella de bloqueador_ F50_. Rodé los ojos. El siguiente fue algo realmente insultante: Una botella de antitranspirante. Agradecí mentalmente a Alice por haberlo metido ahí, así ningún vampiro podría burlarse de mí y mis defectos humanos. Y luego, unas sandalias de cuero abiertas, se veían cómodas y… muy caras. Me alegré en el fondo, ya que la mayoría de mis zapatos eran para climas húmedos, como para pisar charcos. Pero por otro lado, era totalmente incapaz de dar más de tres pasos sin lastimar mis pies con unas sandalias.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la caja cuando reconocí el último regalo de Alice. Era tan pequeño que fácilmente hubiera vivido sin echarle de menos. Un bikini. Unas cuantas tiras de tela, estaba segura no podían entrar en la categoría de "ropa". Lo saqué para mirarlo. Era color azul aguamarina, brillante. Y no estaba tan mal como creí; era pequeño, pero no tanto. Bien podría usarlo con unos pantalones cortos o short. Por lo general, llevaba ropa que no revelara demasiada piel, con miedo a que algún sediento vampiro pudiese ver algo más de sangre en mi cuello con mis constantes sonrojos, pero luego me encontré a mi misma dándome cuenta de que me gustaba. Sería lindo usarlo… Alice tenía razón, quizá está ola de calor fuera a ser realmente interesante.

**Hey! Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, traduciendo por primera vez. Espero que les guste, pero como ya dije, es mi primera traducción, espero no haya quedado tan mal. El fic original tiene 39 caps (lo sé, esta larguito), espero poder terminarlo todo, claro, con ayuda de sus símpaticos Reviews. Y bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que este fic es M, por algo… Más adelante habrá algo así llamado como Lemmons, yo sé que los aman =D**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Y comienza bajo el Sol

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Ruby-Wednesday, yo sólo lo traduzco como práctica :D, y obvio que los personajes son de SM, ya lo saben:)

Así que me bañé y me vestí rápidamente. Encontré un conjunto que Alice me había comprado hacía un par de semanas. En ese tiempo lo rechacé, con la excusa de que era completamente impráctico, pero estaba agradecida de tenerlo ahora. Me puse junto una falda gitana de algodón, color blanca. Era a la cadera, llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla, y se movía cuando caminaba. Me puse un top café con tirantes de espagueti, y mis nuevas sandalias con ello. Consideré ponerme el traje de baño abajo, pero decidí no hacerlo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que me bronceara hoy, no quería arruinarlo con las líneas de los tirantes. Así que lo metí en mi maleta junto con el bloqueador.

Para cuando estuve cambiada, mi espeso cabello ya se había secado, así que lo dejé suelto alrededor de mis hombros. No quería lidiar con la secadora de cabello en un día como este.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, tomé mis llaves y me dirigí hacia mi camioneta. No me tropecé ninguna vez, y estaba un poco molesta porque no hubiera nadie alrededor que presenciara mi logro. Salí del camino de entrada con las ventanas abajo. Mi camioneta no tenía aire acondicionado, así que tenía que conformarme con la cálida brisa que entraba.

Así que aceleré hacia la casa de Edward. Bueno, en realidad no, porque eso era imposible, pero manejé tan rápido como mi cacharro podía. Aún así, llegar a la mansión me tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Cuando me estacioné afuera el latido de mi corazón se aceleró en anticipación. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vislumbré un pedazo de mí en el espejo.

Gemí en disgusto. Apenas eran las diez en punto y ya era un desastre. Mi cara estaba brillosa y mi pecho cubierto en erupciones rojas. Y con respecto a mi cabello. Bueno, sólo digamos que Mónica de _Friends **( no saben quién es, busquen una imagen el el google, que yo tampoco tengo ni idea, no veo esa serie)**_no es nada comparada conmigo si hablábamos de frizz. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido tales problemas en Phoenix. Pero no era tan húmedo allá. Y no tenía una familia de perfectos vampiros inhumanos con los cuales compararme. Traté de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras alisaba mi imposible cabello. Salí de la camioneta con cuidado, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Aunque me habían dicho que era familia y no tenía que tocar numerosas veces, seguía sintiéndome incómoda entrado así como así. Además, siempre me escuchaban venir de todos modos. Era inusual que Edward no saliera a recibirme. Pero, bueno, no solía venir cuando estaba tan soleado. Toqué la puerta de madera indecisamente. Aún no hubo respuesta, así que la empujé lentamente, y entré.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Con excepción de Edward, nunca había visto a los Cullen en el sol. ¿Qué si los miraba mucho y me avergonzaba a mí misma? Pero no había nadie en la espaciosa sala. Esto era extraño. ¿Tal vez llegué demasiado temprano? Los llamé tentativamente.

"¿Edward?… ¿Alice?… ¿Alguien?"

Estaba empezando a sentirme estúpida. O no había nadie…o estaban ocupados. Esperaba que fuera la primera. Estaba a punto de subir a la habitación de Edward para esperarlos, sintiéndome un poco abatida cuando vi otra hoja de papel con mi nombre en ella. Dios. Sé que las cartas son más románticas y Edward es un chico anticuado, pero algunas veces una simple llamada o un mensaje de texto serían tan o más eficientes. Sin mencionar; menos confuso para mí. Aún así, estaba un tanto emocionada por abrirla. Decía:

_**Bella,**_

_**Perdón por dejarte adivinando. Los demás están cazando. Te espero en el patio trasero.**_

_**Con amor, Edward.**_

Casi me eché correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Buscando a Edward a través de las ventanas de cristal, esperando verlo brillar en su reflejo. No pude evitar el resoplar ante su uso de la palabra "patio". La enorme expansión de tierra alrededor de la casa variaba de perfectamente bien mantenido césped, a flores silvestres. Era muchas cosas, pero no un patio. En mi mente, un patio era pasto desigual con varios artículos desechos en el.

Mientras abría la puerta de vidrio, vi a Edward al final del jardín. Pudo haber sido una estatua de mármol en el césped. Se veía simplemente perfecto, sentado debajo de un árbol. Estaba leyendo un grueso libro de cuero, y tenía una tierna mirada de concentración en su rostro. Me desilusioné momentáneamente porque estaba en la sombra. Su piel sólo brillaba ligeramente, y anticipaba verla como era en el sol.

Echó un vistazo en mi dirección, y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro entero, haciendo sus rasgos aún más hermosos de lo que imaginaba posible. Verlo tan feliz hizo que mi corazón se elevara al verlo tan feliz, y me hizo sentir muy…amada. Normalmente era tan raro verlo actuar despreocupadamente, y esto era mejor que cualquier otra vista.

No se movió para encontrarse conmigo. En lugar de eso, me abrió los brazos ampliamente mientras corría los últimos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Prácticamente caí dentro de sus expectantes brazos y me acercó a él. Su fría piel era un alivio bien recibido ante el asfixiante calor.

"Hola amor, te eh extrañado," dijo, y sentí su frío aliento contra mi cuello. Aunque habían pasado sólo unas horas desde que nos habíamos visto, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. El tiempo pasaba dolorosamente lento cuando estábamos separados. Estaba tan pérdida en sus brazos, que la única respuesta que pude formular fue:

"Mmm. Lo sé, hola."

Se rió ligeramente y besó mi ruborizada mejilla. Eso no me ayudó en mi intento de formular oraciones coherentes. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero a mí parecer, un pequeño beso como ese de parte de Edward, era mil veces más ardiente que enrollarse con cualquier otra persona. Tenía tal efecto en mí, ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarme como sería si _de verdad_estuviéramos juntos.

"Así que, Bella," trató de conversar conmigo de nuevo. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

Era una pregunta difícil. Obviamente las actividades usuales de los días soleados, como ir a la playa, no estaban abiertas para nosotros. Y, realmente no quería hacerlo sentir que estaba deteniéndome. Así que simplemente le dije:

"Sólo recostarme aquí contigo."

Era la verdad, de todos modos, él hizo que esa brillante sonrisa volviera a su glorioso rostro.

Algunas veces era agradable sólo recostarme con él, sin necesidad de palabras. Era cómodo y sabía que Edward lo apreciaba inmensamente. Era la única persona con la qué podía relajarme, sin ser bombardeada con un constante riachuelo de pensamientos.

"Suena maravilloso." Respondió.

Miré alrededor y noté, que obviamente había hecho planes para nuestro día. Estábamos recostados sobre una suave sábana. Era larga, color azul, y no era una experta, pero parecía de cachemir. Me parecía un completo desperdicio el arrojarla al piso. Pero hacía lo mejor que podía para acostumbrarme a la casual actitud de los Cullen hacia el dinero. Había varios libros, una pequeña radio, y una canasta acomodada en el lugar más lejano de la sábana. Me pasó uno de los libros.

"Alice me dijo que te diera esto."

Examiné la portada. Era una novela, un bestseller de los últimos años, había leído su reseña. No había ido a una librería decente desde entonces, así que Alice debió haberla ordenado para mí.

"No es tu estilo usual," se burló. "Normalmente te inclinas por los clásicos."

"No hay nada malo con tratar algo moderno de vez en cuando." Respondí.

"Eso es absolutamente cierto," había un destello en su ojo mientras decía esto, y tenía la impresión de que ya no estábamos hablando de novelas.

No podía pensar en una respuesta audaz. También estaba ansiosa por comenzar mi nuevo libro, así que me senté por un segundo, para estar más cómoda. Edward se vio herido por un segundo, hasta que volví a acostarme con la cabeza en su estómago, mi cuerpo estaba en la dirección opuesta a él. Parecía que quería quedarse en la sombra, pero yo quería aprovechar el sol.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo sobre nosotros. Era extraño ver nubes azules, comparadas con las grises con las que había crecido. Tomamos nuestros libros y comenzamos a leer. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos por el resplandor, hasta que Edward me pasó unos lentes de sol con letras plateadas en un costado. Definitivamente eran de diseñador, y caros. Lo miré acusadoramente. Sabía que odiaba que gastara dinero en mí, especialmente en cosas que estaba propensa a romper, sentándome en ellas.

"Alice, de nuevo. Lo siento" dijo, aunque no parecía sentirlo ni un poco.

Me acomodé de nuevo, y seguí leyendo.

Ambos nos recostamos, absortos en nuestros libros. Era una historia de amor contra todos, y no pude evitar pensar en Edward y yo. Pero esta pareja era más…física que nosotros, y sentía como me apenaba mientras leía sobre ello. Algo ridículo, desde que estaba a punto de casarme, pero no podía evitarlo. Edward interrumpió mi fantasía.

"Bella. ¡Estás poniéndote roja!" Exclamó.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía ver lo que estaba leyendo?

Pero estaba apuntando mis brazos. Oh, se refería al sol. Pero estaba ruborizándome furiosamente, de todos modos. Cerré el libro con fuerza y recé porqué no lo notara.

"¿No te pusiste bloqueador?" Preguntó, mientras me arrastraba de vuelta a la sombra.

Tuve que admitir que lo había olvidado y comencé a buscarlo en mi bolsa. Saqué la botella de plástico. Estaba tan nerviosa que lo tiré.

Las manos de Edward se dispararon a la velocidad de la luz, y lo atraparon antes de que golpeara el piso. Le alargué mi mano, pero no me lo pasó como esperaba. Miró la botella, y luego me miró a mí. Mi rostro ardía a estas alturas. Una juguetona sonrisa jugaba en sus labios, y dijo seductoramente:

_"Permíteme."_

* * *

><p><strong>Uy! Bueno, creo que no me eh tardado, como acostumbro hacer con mis historias (las q yo escribo), asi que por mi "puntualidad" dejen reviews a la historia!, asi traduciré más pronto. Y de paso des digo q xfa se pasen a mi fic de "Jessica vs Lauren", a ver que les parece, se trata de estas locas, Jessica y Lauren que con sus problemas de superioridad creen que son mejores que Bella y que pueden quitarle a Edward en el momento en el que quieran, entonces hacen una apuesta pàra ver quién es la mejor, quién se queda con él… Y en fin! Obvio que los Cullen no se van a quedar sólo a observar, ¿cierto?<strong>


	3. Tomando el Sol

**La historia no me pertencece, sino a Ruby-Wednesday, y claro, los personajes a Meyer. Yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong> el sol<strong>

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Hablaba en serio? Edward nunca era tan perspicaz.

Obviamente no, no hablaba en serio. Él solo necesitaba dirigirme una mirada y yo comenzaría a hiperventilar. La forma en que sus ojos me suplicaban hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas

Ok, él seguía mirándome, esperando por mi respuesta. Abrí mi boca para protestar.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo é balbucear.

-Cierto-Concedió-. ¿Pero no crees que si yo lo hago sería más divertido?

¿Desde cuando la diversión era una de sus prioridades? Usualmente solo se centraba en mantenerme a salvo. Él no necesitaba centrarse en mantenerme feliz también. Sólo bastaba que estuviera conmigo para mantenerme contenta.

Él continuaba mirándome expectante. Me había atrapado. ¿Por qué rayos decirle que no? Honestamente no podía pensar en una buena excusa, otra que no fuera que si el me tocaba de esa forma, mi corazón probablemente se saldría de mi pecho.

Pensé en simplemente decir no. Pero sabía que cada chica de Forks daría lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar ahora mismo. Así que realmente no se me ocurría ninguna razón para negarme, otra que no fuera, además, bastante vergonzosa. No hace mucho yo estaba prácticamente rogándole que durmiera conmigo. En verdad _deseaba_ ser libre y estar cómoda con él.

Así que lentamente asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos o decir _"sí"_ en voz alta.

Tan pronto como le di mi consentimiento entró en acción. Abrió la tapa de la botella de plástico y echó una cantidad generosa en su mano. Su mirada de encontró con la mía, sus ojos llamearon tanto como el sol sobre nuestras cabezas. Su siguiente movimiento me tomó totalmente desprevenida. Nunca antes había hecho lo que otro chico haría. Se movió demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera verlo. Parpadeé y de pronto estaba al otro lado de la manta, a mis pies, encarándome. Nunca apartó su mirada de la mía. Lentamente se estiró y pasó una mano por mi tobillo, justo donde la piel se estira a lo máximo y queda un hueco. Parecía casi como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso. Mi corazón entro en acción a un ritmo alarmante, y la sonrisa de su rostro me mostró que él había tomado esto como una buena señal.

Deslizó su mano por mi pierna con deliberada lentitud. La sensación de sus manos heladas y la crema contra mi piel caliente, era indescriptible. Subió sus manos hasta mi rodilla y luego las devolvió a mi tobillo. Repitió esto con mi contra pierna. En verdad me sentía aliviada de haber afeitado mis piernas esta mañana. Frotar crema en mis piernas rasposas realmente habría echado a perder el momento.

Traté de calmarme, entonces el cambió su atención a mis brazos. Empezó desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mis hombros. Cuando sus dedos se quedaron en el hueco de mi brazo, mi respiración se volvió más áspera.

De pronto él estaba tras de mí, masajeando la parte expuesta de mi espalda con más bloqueador.

Sus dedos se movían por toda mi piel, en delicados círculos. Deslizó los tirantes de mi top hacia abajo, dejándolos colgados a un lado de mis hombros. A pesar de que aún estaba completamente vestida, me sentí desnuda. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mi espalda, mientras quitaba un mechón de mi cabello sobre un hombro. Estaba siendo muy meticuloso en dejar mi piel totalmente cubierta de bloqueador.

Sin previo aviso, Edward estaba frente a mí. Estaba de rodillas, con ambas apolladas a cada lado de mis muslos. Estaba tan consciente de su proximidad a mí, que tuve que reprimir el impulso de mirarme sobre la manta. Estaba totalmente centrada en forzar a entrar y salir el aire de mis pulmones con normalidad.

Como todo un caballero, tenía la mirada hacia enfrente mientras aplicaba crema solar a mi pecho. Aquí el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. AAdemás de las razones obvias, realmente estaba agradecida de eso. Sabía que el podía sentir mi corazón latir a un ritmo embarazoso. Su sonrisa se tornó enorme. Luego buscó mi clavícula y comenzó a untar crema de nuevo. Cuando llegó a mi mandibula, se detuvo para sacar más crema de la botella. Traté de controlar mi respiración, sin mucho éxito.

Luego, con una ternura inimaginable, comenzó a aplicarme la crema en la cara, acariciando a lo largo de mi quijada, pómulos y mi frente hasta terminar en la punta de mi nariz.

Se inclinó aún más y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y luego me ordenó:

-Respira, Bella.

Exhalé. El hechizo había sido roto.

Pasé otro minuto, más o menos, tratando de recuperar el control de mi respiración, con Edward mirándome todo el tiempo.

Estaba tirada en la manta al sol, mientras las sombras se hacían cada vez más largas al tiempo que el sol bajaba.

Había momentos en que el silencio nos resultaba cómodo. Pero este no era uno de esos momentos, tenía que decir algo.

-Así que, ¿Esto fue tan divertido como pensaste?

-No tienes ni idea-Fue su respuesta.

Pude haber argumentado algo, pero decidí no hacerlo.

Estaba claro que ya ninguno de los dos se sentía de humor para seguir leyendo. Edward empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras yo disfrutaba del sol. Este día estaba siendo realmente genial.

Era consciente de lo mucho que Edward disfrutaba del silencio, así que me conformé con eso y escuchar mis pensamientos y los sonidos de la naturaleza. A pesar de que algunas veces me resultaba frustrante, sabía que él apreciaba esto.

No era mi tema favorito. No quería preguntarle por miedo a echar a perder el gran momento que estábamos compartiendo. Pero, sin querer, se me escapó:

-Porque me mientes en la sombra, es decir, ¡No hay nadie más cerca!

El tomó una larga respiración. Maldita sea! Gran forma de matar el momento, Bella

-¿Prefieres que mienta en el sol, Bella?-**_(NOTA: No entendí muy bien esta parte, así que espero dejarlo lo más claro que pueda para ver si ustedes sí. No entiendo como Edward se ocultaría en el sol, ni de quiénes, si solo Bella esta ahí)_**

-No has respondido mi pregunta!-Fue mi primera respuesta. Me eché hacia atrás, para enfrentarme a él.

No dijo nada. Sabía que con su infinita paciencia intentaría explicarme a que se refería.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-Respondí-Sólo no entiendo porqué. Recuerdas nuestro primer día en el prado? Eras tú, brillando con el calor del sol. Y era tan hermoso. ¿Por qué te escondes de eso ahora?

Me miró con curiosidad otro momento antes de responderme.

-Bella-El comenzó. Su voz era tan suave como la miel derretida.-Antes de que tú entraras a mi vida, el único calor que conocía era el del sol. Ése es el motivo por el que yo disfrutaba yendo al prado. Pero la primera vez que te llevé ahí, supe que el sol nunca me calentaría de nuevo. Nunca podría comparar el calor del sol con el tuyo. Incluso cuando no estás conmigo, pensar en ti alegra mi corazón. Ya no necesito el calor del sol.

Me quedé muda, literalmente, ante lo que acababa de decir Edward. Yo sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Pero también sabía que yo nunca podría compren der que era lo que el veía en mí.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien entonces.-Murmuré.

- Si tu aun lo quieres-él dijo, desabotonando el segundo botón de su camisa. El primero ya estaba abierto.  
>A pesar de que era una oferta tentadora, lo detuve con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.<p>

-Ahora é que el sol se quedará por un rato. Tendremos más oportunidades.

Pronto sería tan brillante como él al sol, pensé, antes de volver a tumbarme. Pero jamás sería tan bella.

Apoyé la cabeza en su estómago. El acomodó mi cabello por todo su torso. E incluso con la tela de la camisa, podía sentir su piel helada en la parte trasera de mi cuello desnudo. Quería sacarle el máximo provecho al sol, así que subí mi top para mostrar mi estómago.

Tan pronto hice esto, Edward estrechó sus manos en mi estómago.

Quería disfrutar del sol tanto como me fuera posible. No solo porque era un cambio positivo, con eso de que las nubes y la lluvia siempre estaban sobre Forks. Sino que también tenía la esperanza de quedarme con algo bueno de este calor. Pero por ahora me quedaría recostada en el frío cuerpo de Edward. Tal vez con esto, el futuro tuviera algo prometedor que ofrecerme.

Así, cuando el frío volviera, aún tendríamos algo de calor.

* * *

><p><strong> Hey! He vuelto, aunque no lo crean, he decidido seguir con esta traduccion. Así que en base a los reviews que reciba, subiré el siguiente:P. Antes no la había podido subir, or falta de tiempo y por dedicarle más atención a mis historias: Jessica vs Lauren, Compartiendo mi adolescencia con Edward (No me pregunten por el título, que se que es un asco. xD no acepto comentarios sobre eso, hehe) y La nueva, Suelos Europeos, que es en la que me estoy inspirando ahora, ya quee es nueva. Las invito a leerla. Es sobre Edward y Bella, claro (duh!) ellos no se conocen, pero aun asi van y viajan juntos por Europa.<strong>

**Bueno, pues dejen reviews, tomatazos, etc. Recuerden que esta traduccion la hago para mejorar mi ingles, asi que perdon si hay por ahí algo que no se entiende. **

**Y denle las gracias tambien a AleCullen14, que su hermoso review me inspiro a subir xD.**


	4. Melt with you

**4. Melt with you**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol era más tenue en el cielo. Debí haberme quedado dormida.

Edward y yo seguíamos recostados en la misma posición, su mano continuaba apoyada en mi estomago.

Me levanté y pregunté por la hora.

-¿Disfrutaste tu siesta?-El preguntó

-¿Y tú?-Tenía que preguntarlo, su sonrisa fácil me obligaba.

-Demasiado-Su sonrisa se volvió enorme.

-Sólo dime lo que dije-Gruñí. Debía terminar con la vergüenza lo antes posible.

-Dijiste que yo era _hot_-Me informo. Pude sentir mi cara y cuello comenzando a calentarse.

-Eso es bastante entendible, teniendo en cuenta el clima que hace- Intenté arreglar la situación un poco.

Edward tomó mi mano y la colocó en su pecho.

-Te hago sentir_ hot_, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza. En cuanto a temperatura se refería, estaba helada. Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario insensato acerca de que no era la primera chica a la que ponía _caliente._ A pesar de que no era un término que yo usara con regularidad.

-Además, no es lo que dijiste, más bien la forma en que lo hiciste. –Su tono estaba lleno de insinuaciones. Fragmentos de mis sueños pasaron por mi memoria. No había nada claro, pero Edward y yo estábamos involucrados. Edward y muchos besos.

-No recuerdo.-Mentí. Me miró con incredulidad. No tenía idea de porqué seguía intentando engañarlo.

El me atrajo a su lado, donde estaba la sombra. Quedamos frente a frente. El uso su codo para recostarse de lado. Se inclinó suavemente y rozó sus labios con los míos.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?-Preguntó mientras se alejaba.

Sacudí la cabeza. Se inclinó de nuevo, pero más lento esta vez. Recorrió con un dedo la longitud de mis brazos y exhaló lo dulce aliento sobre su cara. Edward estaba siendo deliberadamente seductor. Así que cuando me volvió a besar, la reacción de mi cuerpo fue decididamente su culpa.

En el instante en que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, yo sólo sabía que lo necesitaba más cerca de mí. En lugar de aplastarme contra él, como solía hacer, lo tomé por la camisa más cerca aún. Obviamente lo tomé por sorpresa. Era, por momentos como ese, que me sentía orgullosa de ser la única persona capaz de sorprenderlo.

Lo tiré más cerca. Estuvo a punto de caer sobre mí. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerme daño, poniendo sus manos en el suelo, a cado lado de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos mostraban desaprobación por mi movimiento, pero no dejaba de besarme. Normalmente era obsesivo en mantenerme a salvo, pero esta vez lo estaba dejando de lado. Desde nuestro compromiso, cada vez era más espontáneo. Y eso me venía mejor que bien.

Seguimos con nuestro beso, estando lo más cerca que podíamos en estas circunstancias. Pasé las manos por arriba y a lo largo de su espalda, por toda su helada piel. Nuestras piernas se enredaron. La intensidad fue aumentando, hasta que quedé mareada de deseo.

Pero, como siempre, esto no duró lo suficiente. Aún esperaba que se alejara como siempre. Pero disminuyó sus besos hasta a penas tocarme. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo y besó mi cuello y después apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Ambos estábamos sin aliento, sólo escuchando el rápido latir de mi corazón.

Nota: El calor y las hormonas no son una buna combinación, pensé.

Cuando ambos nos calmamos, Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Abrió los labios, a mi parecer un poco hinchados.

-¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Negué con la cabeza. Me sonrió.

-Mentirosa.

Rio ligeramente. Ese era, absolutamente, mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo.

A pesar de que amaba besarlo, había momento en que sólo prefería disfrutar de su compañía.

Ese fue el momento en que mi inoportuno estómago decidió gruñir audiblemente como protesta de no haber recibido nada desde el desayuno.

-Tienes hambre-Edward dijo.-Vayamos adentro a hacer el pic nic.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de informarle que los pic nics eran habitualmente hechos al aire libre, me encontraba entre sus brazos, siendo llevada dentro a la velocidad de un rayo.

Una vez dentro, Edward me dejó en el comedor, raramente utilizado y desapareció. Regresó unos segundos después con una gran canasta de mimbre. Extendió una tela de cuadros rojos y blancos sobre el cristal de la mesa y puso la cesta encima. Cuando no mostré ninguna señal de abrirlo, me dirigió una mirada desesperada y comenzó a sacar las cosas el mismo. Había deliciosos baguettes, bagels, queso Philadelphia , fruta, ensaladas, carnes frías. Por nombrar unos cuantos.

Todo parecía delicioso y extremadamente innecesario. Un sandwish para mí hubiese sido suficiente. Estuve a punto de protestar, pero me contuve. Seguido estropeaba sus elaboradas sorpresas con mis protestas.

Tomé el frasco de té helado que Edward había servido y comencé a comer. Cono siempre, Edward se limitó a observar. Debería sentirme incómoda con su mirada fija, estaba consciente. Algunas chicas que conocía nunca comerían frente a sus novios. Mucho menos frente a uno que creía que verme comer ensalada era la cosa más interesante en la historia del mundo.

Decidí romper el silencio. Teniendo cuidado en no hablar con la boca llena. La comida humana era repulsiva para los vampiros, y estaba segura de que lo sería aun más si viera mi boca llena de ensalada de col masticada.

-A veces me gusta que seas tan extraño.-Empecé. El me miró con curiosidad, así que tuve que explicárselo.- Me refiero a que me alegro que hayas decidido tener un pic nic dentro. No me gusta comer fuera. Siempre hay insectos y suciedad acechando mi comida.

Pareció desconcertado.

-Bueno, me alegro que seas extraña también. Pero tengo que admitir que es porque no quería que la comida se arruinara por el sol.

-La gente hace pic nics todo el tiempo, Edward.

-Es cierto. Pero yo no soy gente, y sólo sé que estaba preocupado de que fueras a intoxicarte.

Comí en silencio, ambos pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.

-Es mejor que Edward, sonando sospechosamente como mi madre.-Los demás regresarán pronto, y Alice quiere que vayamos con ellos esta noche. Necesitarás estar fuerte.

-¿A dónde?-Tenía que saberlo.

-Al bosque, a la puesta de sol. Nada especial.

Asentí con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. No sonaba tan malo. Mordí un tomate maduro y unas gotas de jugo salpicaron mis mejillas. Tomé una servilleta para limpiarme. Edward me tendió una, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Sospeché que tenía algo que ver con el jugo de tomate en mi cara. Pero tenía la sensación de que si le preguntaba que era lo gracioso, nunca lo admitiría.

De repente me sentí llena.

-¿Suficiente?-Peguntó.

-Más que suficiente.-Y eso que el festín a penas y había sido tocado. "La hora de comer" Definitivamente había terminado.

-Los demás ya casi están aquí.-Observó Edward.

Debió haber escuchado sus pensamientos cerca. Me miré hacia abajo, a mi misma. El calor había hecho mella a mi apariencia. Mi ropa estaba arrugada por dormir en el suelo y por nuestra sesión de besos. Y cuatro perfectos vampiros, incluyendo Rosalie, estaban por llegar. El único efecto que el calor tenía en ellos, era realzar su belleza inhumana. Edward encontraba mis rasgos humanos atractivos. Quizá en este momento, me encontraba con un aspecto asqueroso o, quizá divertido.

-Voy a subir para refrescarme un poco.-Le informé a Edward.

-Mejor apúrate.

Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, me llamó.

-¿Bella? Alice está preguntándose por que no llevas puesto el traje de baño que te dió. Te aconseja que te lo pongas ahora.

Tragué saliva y subí el primer escalón. Me las arreglé para subir sin caerme, así Edward no tenía que ayudarme.

Subí las escaleras con el sonido de la risa de Edward tras de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo, solo actualizando pronto por sus hermosos reviews. Y Dejé el nombre del capítulo en inglés porque la verdad en español se oye terrible, y no quise arruinarlo (Es algo como "Fundida contigo", y creo que hablo por la mayoría al decir que queda horrible, así que, pues perdón xD).<strong>

**Por otra parte quería disculparme por lo del capitulo anterior, donde lo traduje mal y escribí mentir, en vez de recostarse, descansar, etc. Me confundí porque decía "Lie" que también es mentira. Pero gracias a las que me corrigieron. Me senti horrible u.u. Pero como les dije al principio, hago la traducción para mejorar mi inglés. **

**Y cambiando de tema, si quieren leer el fic original porque mi traducción les hace sangrar los ojos ( Mentira, no creo que este tan mal, hay peores, en serio xP) Les dejo el link de la original en inglés.**

http: / www ./s/ 3992090 /4 /Heatwave** (Sin espacios)**

**Sin nada más que decir, aparte de recordarles que los reviews significan actualización pronto, me despido.**

**Ah! y también decirles que, cada review contribuye a salvar a la mosca murciélago, en peligro de extinción. Si no me creen, busquenlo en Avaaz :D**


End file.
